In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, attempts are made to optimize features of the system, which are based on W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), by adopting HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access), for the purposes of improving spectral efficiency and improving the data rates. With this UMTS network, long-term evolution (LTE) is under study for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay, and so on (non-patent literature 1).
In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the downlink, and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the uplink. Also, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) are under study for the purposes of further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE.